A mallet finger deformity of a finger occurs due to rupture or avulsion of Extensor Digitorum Communis (EDC) tendon at its insertion on the distal phalanx. In other words, it is a condition of a finger where the tendon in the outermost joint of the finger is ruptured, principally due to jamming of the finger at its outer tip, causing the tip of the finger to droop and thereafter making it difficult to fully straighten the finger. It is generally treated non-surgically with splints that immobilize the DIP joint in a neutral or slight hyperextension position. The splint is required to be on for four to six weeks continuous followed by two weeks night time only. Surgical treatment is reserved for mallet finger deformity associated with comminuted fracture.
Both custom and pre-fabricated splints are employed for the treatment of mallet finger deformity. The custom splint is a padded aluminum flat secured on either anterior or posterior or both anterior and posterior aspect of the finger with bandaging tape. Pre-fabricated splint, also called Stack splint, is available in different sizes and like the custom splint it needs to be secured on the finger with the bandaging tape. Both the existing splinting techniques often result in skin maceration, ulceration, and foul smell due to moisture deposition within the splint, and also restrict patients from getting the finger wet. For hygienic purpose these splints need to be carefully removed and reapplied without flexing the DIP joint. This involves the risk of accidental loss of positioning maintained by the splint. The pre-fabricated splint comes in different sizes yet often finding the correct size is almost impossible.
In view of the foregoing, the drawbacks of the existing custom and pre-fabricated splints may be stated as follows. Firstly, these splints cover maximum skin surface and occlude air for skin breathing, which often results in skin complications. Secondly, these splints include use of hook-and-loop type fastening strips or adhesive tape which absorbs sweat and moisture and so do not allow patients to get the splints wet. Thirdly, the pre-fabricated splints may not be available in the correct size. Lastly, but not the least, these splints give the patient the control to remove and re-apply the splint for hygienic maintenance, which may be detrimental particularly in the acute state and create a risk of delayed healing or non-healing.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a splinting technique that will overcome these drawbacks and the problems that remain unsolved.